


Che rottura! (di cazzi e di cuori)

by Akira14



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: Come mi immagino la pacatissima reazione di Martino la mattina in cui ha deciso di mollare Niccolò, nella S4.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Che rottura! (di cazzi e di cuori)

Gli sembra di essere stato fin troppo comprensivo, finora.   
Fatta eccezione, forse, per quella sera dopo il concerto dei _Contrabbandieri_ – o _I Porri nell'orto?_ non ha ben capito per cos'abbiano optato, alla fine – ma quello stronzo si stava prendendo davvero troppe libertà con Niccolò. Spogliandolo con gli occhi, portandoselo fuori per poterci provare ancora più spudoratamente... il tutto dopo che Nico nemmeno s'era scomodato a presentargli né lui né gli altri vecchi amici che aveva visto nella foto.   
  
Perché figuriamoci se possiamo dare fiducia al nostro ragazzo, e raccontargli chi sono 'sti tizi. Metti poi che salti fuori che Sana già la conoscevamo da tempo. Chissà che potrebbe succedere.

Martino avrebbe potuto fare le valigie quella sera stessa, una volta tornato da Pronto Soccorso. O anche già alla prima stronzata rifilatagli, quel _"non te l'ho detto perché tanto è un capitolo chiuso, non li vedo manco più da quando son andato via dal Virgilio"_ alle sue incalzanti domande sul perché avesse foto con Rami Allagui e quegli altri.   
Ognuno ha i suoi tempi, ci sta. C'è chi si convince che se di qualcosa non si parla, allora non è mai esistito. O che se è di poco conto, non sia degno di venir menzionato.   
Niccolò è tra questi, ovvio.   
Se non se n'è andato al primo campanello d'allarme, è perché lo capisce che non sia semplice per lui rinvangare il passato. A tratti s'è sentito pure in colpa: glielo ripetono tutti che non può avanzar certe pretese, che quel che conta è il presente.  
  
Ora basta, però.  
Okay essere paziente. Passare per coglione, anche no.  
Già se li immagina, i suoi amici, a dirgli che s'è fatto una cazzata. Ma che ne sanno, loro, di com'è vivere con uno a cui la verità la devi tirar fuori con le tenaglie?   
Come si fa a stare con una persona di cui non ti puoi fidare, a cui se chiedi onestà - perché te lo legge in faccia che tu e quello là siete stati più che amici - continua a mentire? Arrivando perfino a portarsi il telefono in bagno per non farti vedere con chi sta messaggiando?  
  
E dire che s'era pure alzato di buon umore, visto che Nico era uscito presto per portargli la colazione a letto. Aveva preso per sbaglio dei cornetti vegani – eccolo un altro segnale: è da quanto il tizio è rientrato nella vita di Ni che quest'ultimo 'sta completamente sfasato, ovvio che per lui sia qualcuno di importante – ma non erano poi così male. Per un attimo, a Martino era sembrato di ritornare alla loro prima mattina passata insieme. Quando il mondo là fuori non esisteva affatto, dove contavano soltanto loro due e il sentimento che li legava. Poi, però, quel cazzo di telefono aveva suonato. Più volte.  
Niccolò non l'aveva neanche degnato di uno sguardo, ed era stato Marti a dover insistere che magari era qualcosa d'importante.   
  
_'Vabbè, magari dopo richiamo io.'_ Aveva detto, con fare evasivo. Era lampante che non volesse avere attorno Martino, mentre lo faceva.   
Ed infatti, aveva approfittato del fatto che Martino fosse occupato a lavare le stoviglie e prepararsi per uscire per chiudersi in bagno e ricontattare quella merda di Luai.  
  
"Con chi parlavi, eh?" Gli domanda, non appena esce dal bagno. "Si può sapere perché te sei dovuto porta' il telefono in bagno? Che era, una chiamata con il capo della CIA?"  
  
"Marti, ma che hai?" E Nico c'ha pure il coraggio di fare lo gnorri, di buttarla sullo scherzo. "Mò controlli ogni passo che faccio? Non è che hai installato delle telecamere lì dentro, e poi ti guardi i filmati mentre io non ci sono? Non ti facevo così zoz-"   
  
"Ni, per favore" Lo interrompe subito, scansandosi quando Niccolò cerca di dargli un pugnetto sulla spalla.   
"Non sono proprio in vena. Me stai a cojona' da settimane. Una sola cosa ti chiedo: con chi stavi parlando, e perché sei dovuto andare a nasconderti per farlo?" _  
_  
"Non è importante, dai. Non ingigantire la questione." Il sorriso sulle sue labbra vacilla, come se si stesse preparando a tirar fuori il carico da novanta. A recriminare che Martino gli stia addosso e cerchi di controllarlo, esattamente allo stesso modo di Maddalena. "Magari ne parliamo più tardi, altrimenti faremo entrambi tardi per le nostre lezioni."  
  
"Certo! Perché quelle sono la priorità, mica chiarire le cose tra noi due!" Si sta alterando, Martino, e la sua rabbia cresce ancor di più quando Niccolò svia dalla conversazione per andare a recuperare borsa e libri, in camera da letto. "Lo decido cosa è importante o meno per me, okay? Non sto ingigantendo nulla, fai tutto tu con 'ste mezze verità. E poi, sentir dire una cosa del genere proprio da te che non sopporti che ti si venga detto che stai creando drammi dal nulla, che è tutto nella tua testa... Proprio tu non puoi venire a dire a me che son tutte mie fantasie malate, che non è vero nulla e che sto a dar di matto!" Continua, una volta raggiuntolo nella loro stanza.   
Sente lui stesso il suo tono di voce farsi sempre più alto, sempre più sferzante. Ormai è ad un passo dallo scoppiare. Gli verrebbe da strappare quel cazzo di cellulare dalle mani di Nico, per vedere da sé chi è questo interlocutore segreto, ma non alzerebbe mai neanche un dito contro Niccolò. Mai. Nemmeno nella furia più cieca.   
  
Non ce n'è bisogno, tuttavia. Nico, finalmente, cede.   
  
"È Luai, okay? Contento?" Sbuffa, passandogli il cellulare cosicché Martino possa controllare con i propri occhi.  
  
"Non son contento manco per il cazzo, e lo sai!" Urla, scaraventando il cellulare a terra. Il suo primo impulso sarebbe stato di lanciarlo verso il muro, ma è ancora abbastanza lucido per non rischiare di colpire Nico per sbaglio. "Perché ti senti ancora con quella merda, eh?"  
  
"Perché è un vecchio amico che non vedo da tanti anni, e tra noi non era finita nel migliore dei modi. Quante volte devo ripetertelo?" Sospira, tentando di mantenere la calma. Ci manca solo più che gli scappi qualche lacrima, e che Martino si convinca che stia tentando di passare come la vittima di un fidanzato oppressivo e paranoico.  
  
"Puoi anche smetterla di farlo, sai? Tanto rimane sempre una stronzata stratosferica. Amico, sì sì. Come no. L'ho visto, come vi guardavate quella sera. Raccontala a qualcun altro" Restare ancora in questa casa, con 'sto bugiardo patologico?   
No, grazie. Deve trovare un'alternativa al più presto. Contattare l'unico che, forse, non lo prenderebbe a calci in culo per farlo tornare immediatamente da Niccolò.   
  
"Marti, per favore. Te l'ho già detto che non m'era mai successo prima, di provare quello che provo per te." Gli dice, quasi supplichevole. Vedendo che però Martino non si smuove nemmeno di un millimetro, borbotta "Ti ricordo che 'quella sera', hai cercato di spaccargli la faccia a causa mia. Scusa tanto, se ho cercato di difendere un amico, evitando che tu andassi a cercarlo soltanto perché ci scambiamo qualche messaggio. E se non mi credi, se non mi hai mai creduto, che ci stai a fare con me?"  
  
"È quello che mi chiedo anche io. Già ai tempi di Bracciano avrei dovuto ascoltare Giovanni e scriverti: senti, stronzo, m'hai rotto il cazzo. Perché tanto sempre lì siamo arrivati, ma nel frattempo t'ho dato tutto il tempo per prendermi per il culo più e più volte. Ora, però, ne ho abbastanza. Tornatene pure da Luai, io non starò ancora qui a farti da ripiego. A chiedermi se c'è stato un solo minuto, in cui è me che volevi davvero. È finita." Scoppia a piangere, scosso dalle sue stesse parole. Dalla mancanza di reazione di Nico, che nemmeno ci prova a fermarlo e se ne sta lì a fissare imbambolato i pezzi del suo cellulare sparsi sul pavimento.  
  
Ma vaffanculo.  
Prende di fretta il suo zaino, e se ne va. Passerà più tardi, a raccogliere le sue cose e a finalizzare il suo trasferimento a casa Sava. Tanto che gli cambia, a Filo, avendo la camera di Eleonora vuota?  
Se farà storie, Martino è disposto ad impegnarsi per cercare un lavoretto e pagargli l'affitto.  
  
L'importante è far sparire Niccolò Fares dalla sua vita.  
Il resto è roba di poco conto, no?


End file.
